<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Hearts by Kathryn_Nechayev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838603">Lonely Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Nechayev/pseuds/Kathryn_Nechayev'>Kathryn_Nechayev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Post-Endgame, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Nechayev/pseuds/Kathryn_Nechayev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Kathryn Janeway und Tom Paris ändert sich alles nach der Rückkehr zur Erde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prolog!</p><p>Unbemerkt von ihrer Crew verließ Kathryn Janeway den Hanger der Sternenflotte. Sie freute sich sehr für ihre Crew, das sie jetzt wieder mit ihren Familien zusammen sein konnten. Sie selber fühlte sich hier auf der Erde genauso einsam wie sie sich all die Jahre im DQ gefühlt hatte. Sie lächelte weil man es von ihre erwartete, doch in ihr sah es anders aus. Sie gehörte nie wirklich dazu sie war immer der Captain und an der Spitze war es immer einsam. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Mutter doch Gretchen Janeway weilte derzeit bei Freunden auf Bajor und würde erst in ungefähr 2 Wochen zurück sein. 2 weitere einsame Wochen für Kathryn. Verstohlen strich sie sich über den inzwischen schon recht stark gewölbten Bauch. Sie wusste das ihr so wohl gehütetes Geheimnis jetzt ans Licht kommen würde. Es war ihr egal was die Crew von ihr dachte, doch sie war besorgt was das Flottenkommando dazu sagen würde. Wie sollte sie erklären das sie sich nicht sicher war wer der Vater ihres Babys ist. Es war richtig gewesen das sie Tuvok durchs Pon Farr geholfen hatte, sie hätte ihn niemals sterben lassen können. Doch das mit Chakotay hätte sie besser bleiben lassen sollen. All die Jahre hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt und dann kurz nach Querra und kurz nachdem sie mit Tuvok durchs Pon Farr gegangen war gab sie ihm nach der Party von Neelix nach und schlief mit ihm. Sie war verwirrt über ihre Gefühle und sie benötigte Zeit. Chakotay versprach ihr das sie sich Zeit nehmen konnte um über alles nachzudenken und als sie ihm dann 4 Tage später sagen wollte das sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte musste sie mit ansehen wie er Seven küsste. Sie war für ihn also nur eine weitere Kerbe an seinem Bettpfosten gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sie das immer geahnt. Seit diesem Tag sprach sie nur noch dienstlich mit ihm. Und dann stellte sie fest das sie schwanger ist. Sie wich dem Doctor aus, replizierte sich was sie benötigte und war das erste mal seit sie im DQ gestrandet waren egoistisch. Wenn ihr eine Partnerschaft schon nicht vergönnt war dann würde sie wenigstens dieses Kind bekommen, etwas das sie sich schon seit langem sehnlichst wünschte. Sie war inzwischen schon fast 34 Jahre und sie wollte die Chance auf Mutterschaft nutzen. Sie machte sich Anfangs keine Gedanken was sie wann der Crew sagen sollte doch mit Fortschreiten der Schwangerschaft wurde sie immer unsicherer und als Admiral Thomas Paris dann an Board kam um sie nach Hause zu bringen sah sie keinen Grund mehr darin ihrer Crew was zusagen. Bis zu dem langen Gespräch mit ihm in der Nacht bevor sie zurück kehrten wunderte sie sich darüber das er sich nicht um Belanna kümmerte und auch dann sprach er nur kurz über sie. Er sagte er hätte Miral mit einer anderen Frau aufgezogen die fast um die gleiche Zeit herum ein Kind von einem anderen Mann bekommen hätte. Sie wären jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren glücklich. Was sie aber noch mehr gewundert hat war als er zu ihr kam und sie sanft in die Arme zog und seine Hand unter ihre Jacke schob und ihren Babybauch streichelte. Er küsste sie sehr sanft auf die Lippen und meinte dann nur „Kate mach dir bitte keine Sorgen ich verspreche dir alles wendet sich zum guten“ sie wollte ihm glauben sie wollte es so sehr. Und jetzt stand sie hier mit ihren Füßen auf der Erde und sie wusste nicht ob sie die Kraft finden konnte das zu tun was sie ihm versprochen hatte doch dann wurde ihr erneut klar was er für sie getan hatte und sie machte sich auf ins Sternenflotten Krankenhaus um dort Beverly Picard zu treffen. Sie musste es jetzt endlich wissen und dann würde sie das tun was sie dem Admiral versprochen hatte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn war mehr als nur erleichtert als Beverly ihr sagte das ihr Baby zur Hälfe vulkanisch wäre es würde für sie vieles einfacher machen. Mit Tuvok sah sie keine Probleme ins reine zu kommen und vor allem auch während der nächsten Jahre zu bleiben. Er würde auf seine Art dem Kind ein Vater sein und sie wollte ihn in ihrem Leben und und dem ihrer kleinen Tochter. Sie war erfreut als Beverly ihr sagte das sie ein Mädchen bekommen würde. Nur noch knapp 2, 5 Monate und sie würde ihre kleine Tochter in den Armen halten. Nachdenklich ging sie den Flur hinunter zu dem Zimmer in dem sie Tom Paris und Miral vermutete. Schon an der Tür sah sie ihren jetzt ehemaligen Navigator und Freund sitzen, ihren einzigen Freund außer Tuvok. Tom saß neben dem kleinen Kinderbettchen mit herunter hängenden Schultern und starrte an die Wand ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Langsam ging sie zu ihm legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter wie sie es schon so unzählige male getan hatte. Langsam dreht er sich ihr zu und wo sie Trauer in seinen Augen vermutet hatte fand sie jetzt nur Wut, aber nicht auf sie sondern auf die Frau die ihn im Stich gelassen hatte.</p>
<p>„Warum Kate? Warum hat sie das getan? Du hattest sie nicht ohne Grund vom Dienst befreit, warum ist sie in diesen verdammten Plasmaverteiler gekrochen? Warum hat sie sich über deine Befehle hinweg gesetzt als du ihr befohlen hast zurück zu gehen? Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Sie hätte um ein Haar auch Miral getötet und dich auch.“ </p>
<p>Verzweifelt brach er ab und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch um sie unmittelbar darauf ungläubig anzusehen. Sanft schob er ihre Jacke höher um ihren Bauch zu entblößen und schaute erstaunt auf ihren schon sehr runden Babybauch. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf den Bauch und konnte das kleine Wesen in ihr strampeln spüren. </p>
<p>„Mein Gott Kate, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Und dann kriechst du auch noch in diesen verdammten Plasmaverteiler nur um Belanna zu retten und bringst nicht nur dich sondern auch noch dein Baby in Gefahr. Warum wussten wir nichts Kate?“</p>
<p>„Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen warum sie es getan hat, ich denke sie dachte das es außer ihr keiner hinbekommen würde doch es war ein irr glaube. Vorik hätte es genauso tun können. Wenigstens konnte der Doctor Miral retten, es tut mir nur leid das ich zu spät für Belanna war. Und was mich und meinen Zustand angeht das ist eine lange Geschichte Tom und glaub mir ich hatte meine Gründe es niemandem zu sagen. Es ging nicht darum das ich euch nicht vertraut habe. Es ging zum einen darum das ich bis eben nicht wusste wer der Vater meines Babys ist und ja auch das ist eine längere Geschichte. Und keine Sorge mir und meiner Kleinen geht es gut.“</p>
<p>„Was soll ich den jetzt nur tun? Wo soll ich den jetzt nur hin mit Miral? Zu meinem Vater will ich nicht das würde nicht gut gehen. Es war alles so anders gedacht auch wenn ich denke es wäre nicht mehr lange mit Belanna gut gegangen seit Querra war der Wurm drin, mehr als je zuvor. Wir haben nur noch gekämpft und sie sprach davon sich zu trennen und ehrlich ich sah es genauso. Sie hat ihren willen auf einem komische Art bekommen? Wirst du mir deine Geschichte erzählen ?“</p>
<p>„Du und Miral ihr kommt jetzt erst mal mit mir. Ich hab dem Admiral versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern und mein Versprechen halte ich auch. Und dann werden wir weiter sehen von Tag zu Tag von Woche zu Woche. Es wird für jeden von uns beiden den richtigen Weg geben da bin ich mir sicher. Und ja ich werde dir meine Geschichte erzählen.“</p>
<p>Tom stand auf packte Miral in die kleine Babytragetasche und ging mit Kathryn hinaus zur nächst gelegenen Transporter Station. Ohne seine Ehefrau aber mit einem neu geboren Baby und einer hochschwangeren Frau die er schon lange sehr verehrte und heimlich sogar ein wenig liebte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Kapital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie materialisierten in der Nähe von Inverness in Schottland. Kathryn führte Tom einen geschwungenen Pfad zu einem kleinen See hinunter. Tom sah schon von weiten die kleine Hüte und Kathryn ging direkt auf sie zu. Vor der Tür bückte sie sich und holte einen altmodischen Schlüssel unter einem Stein hervor und schloss die Tür auf. Kathryn bat Tom einzutreten und er folgte ihr in die kleine Hütte. Neugierig schaute er sich um. Es gefiel ihm hier sehr dann es war alles sehr altertümlich und wie er schätzte so ungefähr Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts. Er liebte diese Zeit und freute sich schon darauf alles zu erkunden.</p><p>„Die Hüte ist klein Tom und ich war verständlicherweise seit langem nicht mehr hier. Aber sie gehört mir und wir werden hier die nächste Zeit unsere Ruhe haben. Ich denke wir beide werden schon miteinander auskommen. Schau dort ist die kleine Küche es gibt auch einen Replikator und dort ist das kleine Bad. Und dort drüben das Schlafzimmer. Das Sofa dort an der Wand kann man in ein Schlafsofa verwandeln so das du bequem schlafen kannst und für Miral werden wir schon was finden. Ich glaube oben auf dem Speicher gibt es noch eine alte Wiege wenn du magst kannst du ja mal schauen während ich mich umziehe.“</p><p>„Die Hüte ist wundervoll Kate. Es gefällt mir hier sehr gut. Danke das du mich bei dir bleiben lässt. Ich könnte jetzt niemanden außer dir ertragen. Wir werden uns schon einig werden. Wenn du auf Miral achtest werde ich schauen ob ich oben was finden kann.“</p><p>Kathryn nahm das schlafende Baby mit in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer und legte es aufs Bett. Sie war froh das sie Angus informiert hatte damit er alles für sie richten konnte. Sie griff nach ihrem Koffer und holte sich eine bequeme Umstandsleggings und eine weite weiche Bluse heraus. Sie wollte nur noch die Uniform loswerden. Oben auf dem Speicher hörte sie Tom wühlen sie hoffte das er was finden würde falls nicht müssten sie einfach ein kleines Babybett für Miral replizieren. Gedankenverloren schaute sie auf als sie Miral husten hörte und leise wimmern, besorgt ging sie zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Miral hatte sich während sie schlief voll gespuckt sie konnte die Ersatzmilch nicht bei sich behalten. Vorsichtig nahm Kathryn sie hoch und ging mit ihr ins Badezimmer. Erst versuchte sie die kleine mit einem Waschlappen zu säubern doch das schlug fehl. Mit dem Baby in einem Arm und einem weichen Handtuch im anderen ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog der Kleinen die nassen schmutzigen Sachen aus und wickelt das kleine Mädchen in das Handtuch bevor sie sie wieder hochnahm und zurück ins Badezimmer ging. Dort ließ sie warmes Wasser in das Handwaschbecken und hob Miral vorsichtig hinein. Der Kleinen schien das zu gefallen den sie schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Ruhig und bedächtig säuberte Kathryn die Kleine und sprach leise mit ihr danach wickelte sie sie wieder in das Handtuch und war erstaunt als sie Tom jetzt nur in Jeans und Hemd im Türrahmen erblickte.</p><p>„Du bist erstaunlich Kate weist du das? Du badest Miral als hättest du nie etwas anderes getan. Ich denke sie hat wohl mal wieder ihre Milch ausgespuckt. Ich hoffe das ändert sich bald den sie muss doch Nahrung zu sich nehmen.“</p><p>Kathryn ging mit einem lächeln an ihm vorbei.</p><p>„Ach Tom was denkst du den. Nur weil ich Captain eines Raumschiffes gewesen bin könnte ich nicht mit Kindern umgehen? Ich liebe Kinder und ich wünsche mir schon sehr lange ein eigenes Kind.“</p><p>Kathryn drückte Miral an ihre Brust und die Kleine kuschelte sich zufrieden an sie. Ihre kleine Hand lag auf ihrem Brustansatz der von der Bluse freigelassen wurde und Kathryn empfand das als sehr angenehm. Sie legte Miral auf ihr Bett und machte ihr eine neue Windel und zog ihr frische Kleidung an bevor sie sie wieder hoch nahm. Sie beobachtete Tom wie er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute und achtete nicht auf das was das Baby tat. Die hungrige kleine Miral hatte angefangen am Stoff von Kathryns Bluse zu saugen. Erst durch ihr leises Schmatzen wurde Kathryn darauf aufmerksam.</p><p>„Hey kleiner Schatz, die Bluse schmeckt doch nicht. Es wundert mich aber nicht das du Hunger hast wenn du ständig deine Milch wieder ausspuckst.“</p><p>„Ich weis nicht was ich ihr noch geben kann damit sie es bei sich behält der Doctor hat es schon mit mehreren Sorten probiert und Beverly hat es auch versucht aber sie behält nichts bei sich.“</p><p>Kathryn schaute auf Miral herunter die jetzt fast verzweifelt suchte und sie spürte auch was das mit ihr machte. Schon seit ein paar Tagen hatte sie gemerkt das ihre Brüste praller geworden waren und das sie einen Milcheinschuss hatte. Teilweise tat es ihr inzwischen schon recht weh wenn sie es nicht ein oder zweimal am Tag vorsichtig aus streich. Und hier waren sie nun ein Baby das Hunger hatte und eine Frau der die Brüste platzten. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich mit Miral auf ihr Bett öffnete die Bluse weiter und legte die rechte Brust frei und führte Miral heran fast sofort saugte das kleine Mädchen hungrig die Brust in den kleinen Mund und nach kurzer Zeit begann sie zu schmatzen.</p><p>Tom hatte die Szene ungläubig verfolgt und staunte nicht schlecht als er sah wie Miral hungrig anfing zu trinken.</p><p>„Kate du kannst doch nicht?.., ich meine warum solltest du das tun?..., ich ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll außer du bist unglaublich. Ich wusste schon immer das du was ganz besonderes bist. Danke Kate, danke für alles was du für uns tust.“</p><p>„Warum sollte ich das nicht tun Tom? Miral ist ein hungriges Baby. Und ich hab was sie braucht. Warum soll ich es ihr nicht geben. Sie hat Hunger und mir platzen die Brüste so ist uns beiden geholfen, sie nimmt doch niemandem was weg. Ich helfe gerne wenn ich helfen kann.“</p><p>Während Kathryn weiter Miral stillte säuberte Tom die alte Wiege und baute sie neben dem Bett von Kathryn auf. Als sie fertig waren legten sei die satte und schlafende Miral in die Wiege und gingen gemeinsam in die Küche um sich was zum Abendessen zu machen. Kathryn genoss die angenehme Gesellschaft von Tom und Tom war glücklich das er bei allem Unglück was ihm wieder fahren war mit jemanden zusammen sein konnte der ihn so ah wie er wirklich war wo er er selber sein konnte. Und so saßen sie da nun aßen schweigend ihr Abendessen und waren beide in ihren Herzschmerz verloren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach dem Abendessen machte Tom einen kleinen Spaziergang am See. Während dessen räumte Kathryn die Koffer aus und legte die Sachen für Miral in ein kleines Regal, sie repliziere was noch benötigt wurde und schaute dann nach dem immer noch schlafenden Baby. Als es dunkler wurde schaute sie aus dem Fenster und sah Tom auf der kleinen Treppe sitzen die zum Bootssteg führte. Sie nahm sich eine Strickjacke und auch eine für Tom und ging langsam hinaus. Tom schien sie von weitem gehört zu haben sie konnte noch sehen wie er sich langsam über die Augen strich. In ihr kämpften sich die Erinnerungen an ihren Vater und Justin an die Oberfläche, ja sie wusste nur zu genau wie er sich fühlte und sie wusste das wenn sie nicht mit ihm reden würde das er dann in seinen Gefühlen gefangen wäre. Leise setzte sie sich zu ihm und legte ihm die Strickjacke über die Schulter. Ruhig begann sie zu erzählen von dem Testflug des neuen Shuttles das ihr Vater entwickelt hatte davon wie auf  Tau City Prime alles so schief lief. Wie Justin sie grade noch mit dem Transporter erfassen konnte und sie auf dem Strand materialisiert wurde. Wie sie von da aus zusehen musste wie das Shuttle mit ihrem Vater und Justin in den eisigen Fluten versank. Wie sie dann Tage später auf der Enterprise aufwachte um dort von Beverly zu erfahren das sie nicht nur ihren Vater und ihren Verlobten verloren hatte sondern auch ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt es Justin zu sagen. Wie sie danach den Halt verlor und über Monate nicht aus dem Bett kam wie sie sich von der Sternenflotte lossagen wollte es dann doch nicht tat und wie sie ganz langsam wieder zurück ins Leben kam.</p><p>„Weist du Tom es wird besser. Langsam jeden Tag ein wenig und irgendwann wird es überhaupt nicht mehr weh tun und du wirst ohne Schmerz in deinem Herzen an Belanna denken können.“</p><p>Tom erwiderte nichts darauf. Er griff nur nach Kathryns Händen. Sie spürte das er jetzt nicht reden konnte. Sie strich ihm nur kurz über den Kopf und ging zurück in die Hütte. Schon an der Tür hörte sie Miral leise weinen. Sie nahm das Baby aus der Wiege, wickelte sie und legte sie dann zu stillen an ihre Brust. Nachdem sie sich auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis Tom in der Tür stand still legte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute sie offen an.</p><p>„Weist du Kate, Belanna ist ja nicht die erste die ich verloren hab. Ich war erst 6 Jahre als meine Mutter damals starb und mein Dad hat ja nie wieder geheiratet, ich weis nicht mal ob er in all den Jahren überhaupt mal eine Freundin hatte. Ich wollte immer das es meinen Kindern mal besser geht und sieh dir an was passiert genau das Gegenteil. Je mehr ich versuche ein guter Mensch zu sein je mehr ich mir Mühe gebe das richtig zu tun um so mehr werde ich bestraft. Ich heirate eine Frau in die ich zwar verliebt war aber die ich nie wirklich so ganz und gar geliebt habe. Wir zeugen ein Kind und kurz bevor mein Traum von einer heilen Familie wahr werden kann kriecht sie in diesen verdammten Plasmaverteiler und stirbt bei der Explosion. Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Und was ich auch nicht verstehe warum hat mein älteres Ich das nicht verhindert? Hat er dir was gesagt wusstest du was passiert? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen.“</p><p>„Tom, egal was du von dir denken magst es ist falsch du bist ein guter Mensch und du hast mehr als einmal bewiesen das du das richtige tust. Das mit Belanna ist eine Grausamkeit des Schicksals doch ich bin mir sicher das du durch diese Prüfungen gehen wirst für Miral und für dich. Du wirst diesem Kind ein wunderbarer Vater sein. Weist du Tom ich weis auch nicht warum dein älteres ich nichts gesagt hat warum er Belanna nicht gerettet hat. Mir hat er auch nichts gesagt. Er nahm mir nur das Versprechen ab immer für dich und Miral da zu sein egal was kommen mag und das Versprechen halte ich gerne.“</p><p>Kathryn erzählte ihm nicht was der ältere Tom ihr noch erzählt hatte. Sie würde das zu gegebener Zeit mit Tom besprechen falls es nötig werden würde. Erstmal würde sie ihm alle Zeit zum trauern lassen die er braucht.</p><p>Beide hingen ihren trüben Gedanken nach. Bis Kathryn merkte das Miral eingeschlafen war sie  legte sie zurück in die Wiege und legte sich im Bett so das sie Tom direkt ansehen konnte. Leise begann sie ihm davon zu erzählen wie Tuvok zu ihr gekommen war wegen seinem Pon Farr, wie sie sich Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte das die Crew was merken konnte, wie ihr Toms Plan mit dem Holoprogramm in die Karten spielte und wie sie dann als Tuvok es nicht länger raus schieben konnte mit ihm durchs Pon Farr gegangen war. Tom hörte still zu fragte sie nichts und ließ sie reden. Er spürte das mehr dahinter war als sie bislang zugegeben hatte. Sie erzählte ihm dann auch von Chakotay wie sie die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte wie sie ihn um Zeit bat und wie sie dann feststellte das er mit Seven zusammen war, nur 4 Tage später. Sie brach ab zu schwer wiegte die Erinnerung.</p><p>„Kate, Chakotay ist ein Trottel der dich nicht verdient hat. Er und Seven verdienen sich du bist zu gut für ihn. Du hast vorhin in der Klinik gesagt das du nicht wüsstest wer der Vater ist. Weist du es jetzt? Ich denke es geht wohl darum das es entweder Tuvok oder Chakotay ist. Und ehrlich ich hoffe sehr das es eine kleine Vulkanprinzessin ist die da in deinem Bauch heranwächst.“</p><p>Vorsichtig streichelte er bei den Worten über Kathryns Bauch. Für sie war das so neu bislang hatte niemand außer ihr und dem älteren Tom ihren Bauch berührt.</p><p>„Du hast Recht Tom es ging darum entweder Chakotay oder Tuvok. Ich wollte einfach nicht zum Doctor gehen du weist was er für einen Wirbel um mich gemacht hätte. Ich weis nicht was ich dachte oder wie lange ich es verbergen kann doch es hat ja ganz gut geklappt niemand hat was bemerkt. Es war wirklich schwer als ich merkte das ich schwanger bin und ich wollte mir einfach nicht die Blöße geben zugeben zu müssen das ich nicht weis wer der Vater ist. Jetzt weis ich das es keinen Grund dafür gab und ich bin so froh das das Baby von Tuvok ist. Mit ihm wird vieles einfach sein.“</p><p>Tom sah wie sehr ihr die Erinnerungen an Chakotay und seinen Verrat weh tat und er nahm sich fest vor ihr ein guter Freund zu sein und für sie und das Baby da zu sein. Er setzte sich auf griff nach der Decke und legte sie über sie beide. Seine einen Hand ruhte an ihrem Bauch und kurz nachdem er eingeschlafen war kuschelte er sich näher an ihren Babybauch. Kathryn kämpfte anfangs mit ihr unbekannten Gefühlen und schlief dann doch ruhig ein eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch die andere in Toms Haaren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Während der nächsten Tage fielen Kathryn und Tom in einen angenehmen Alltag. Alles spielte sich sehr schnell ein. Während sie Miral in der Früh stillte ging Tom duschen und als sie duschen ging machte er das Frühstück. Wenn Kathryn im Subraum über ihre Zeit im DQ aussagen musste ging Tom mit dem Baby spazieren und musste Tom Stellung beziehen war Kathryn mit der Kleinen bei dem herrlichen Wetter das sie hatten unten am See. Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Dorf durchstreiften die Umgebung und fühlten sich wohl miteinander ohne groß reden zu müssen. Nachts teilten sie das Bett und Tom schlief wie in der ersten Nacht immer nah an ihrem Bauch. Für beide war die Situation sehr angenehm.</p><p>14 Tage nach der Rückkehr kam Tom ihr aufgeregt entgegen als sie grade aus dem Dorf zurück kehrte.</p><p>„Kate, es ist ausgestanden ich bin offiziell resozialisiert ich bin ein freier Mann und nicht nur das man hat mir den Rang eines Commander zuerkannt. Das alles hab ich nur dir zu verdanken nur weil du an mich geglaubt hast und mir eine 2 Chance gegeben hast.“</p><p>Tom drückte sie sanft an sich und hielt sie fest. Beide fühlten sich wohl mit der entstandenen Nähe.</p><p>„Oh Tom, ich freue mich so. Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Und du hast es dir verdient du hast sehr hart dafür gearbeitet.“</p><p>Kathryn freute sich aufrichtig für Tom sie meinte was sie ihm sagte und sie hoffte das auch für sie bald alles vorbei sein würde. An diesem Abend beschloss sie endlich mit Tuvok Kontakt auf zunehmen, sie hatte es immer weiter raus geschoben. Sie wollte das er seine Zeit ungestört und ungetrübt mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte. Doch es wurde Zeit in knapp 2 Monaten würde ihrer Tochter zu Welt kommen und sie wollte es ihm nicht erst dann sagen es würde ihn kränken. Tom hatte sich bereit erklärt bei ihr zu bleiben blieb aber aus der Sichtweite des Bildschirms. Kathryn freute sich Tuvok zusehen und T`Pel doch sie war auch aufgeregt. Auch wenn sie wusste das das bei ihren alten Freund nicht notwendig war deshalb fasste sie sich ein Herz und erzählte ihm alles. Auf seine ruhige gelassenen Art hörte er ihr zu ohne sie zu unterbrechen er wusste genau das sie ihre Gründe gehabt haben würde ihm früher nichts zu sagen. Sie erzählte ihm alles auch das mit Chakotay. Tuvok fragt wie es ihr gehen würde ob sie gesund wäre was mit dem Kind ist. Sie konnte sehen das er besorgt war. Und er sagte ihr das was sie so dringend hören musste nämlich das er immer für sie und das Kind da sein würde, auch T`Pel versprach ihr alles an Hilfe was sie brauchen würde sie würden immer für sie da sein. Als Miral sich lautstark bemerkbar machten schauten beide etwas überrascht in so fern ein Vulkanier überrascht sein konnte. Tom war ins Schlafzimmer gegangen um Miral zu holen und Kathryn erklärte ihren Freunden den Hintergrund. Beide schienen erleichtert zu sein das Tom bei ihr war. Während sich Kathryn kurz zurück zog um Miral zu stillen sprach Tom mit Tuvok und versprach ihm sich gut um Kathryn zu kümmern und sich sofort zu melden sollte sie was benötigen. </p><p>Nach dem Gespräch mit Tuvok war Kathryn sehr erleichtert und sie war überrascht als sich ihre Intercom meldete sie ging an ihren Computer und war noch überraschter als sie Admiral Nechayev und Admiral Paris erblickte. Ruhig teilen sie ihr mit das die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen waren und sie von allen Anschuldigungen frei gesprochen war und das man sie in den Rang einen Admirals erheben würde. Sie solle jetzt aber erst mal ihren Urlaub genießen und sich dann ganz in Ruhe überlegen wo sie weiter Dienst tun möchte. Kathryn war froh und erleichtert. Admiral Paris verabschiedete sich schnell und nur noch Admiral Nechayev blieb übrig. Sie fragte Kathryn wie es ihr gehen würde und teilte ihr dann mit das sie vor der Admiralität ihr Schwangerschaft diskret behandelt hätte. Sie erzählte Kathryn das es ihr vor vielen Jahren auch so ergangen wäre als sie mit einem Vulkanier durchs Pon Farr gegangen war und danach ihr Tochter Aljona bekam. Sie bot ihr an sich jederzeit zu melden wenn sie Fragen hätte oder einfach mal reden müsste. Kathryn war mehr als nur überrascht aber sie freute sich auch darüber.</p><p>Tom freute sich sehr mit ihr und meinte es wäre ein Grund zu feiern. Es war noch früh Miral war gefüttert so machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Gasthaus um dort zu Abend zu essen. Von beiden war eine ziemlich Last genommen worden und es machte sich bei lockeren Gesprächen bemerkbar. Auf dem Rückweg hatte Tom Miral in der Bauchtrage und langsam schlenderten sie den schmalen Weg durch das Dorf. Beide blieben wie auf Kommando vor einem alten Cottage stehen das verlassen war. Sie gingen zu der Tür und stellten fest das sie offen war langsam gingen sie von Raum zu Raum sahen sich dann dann und sagten beide gleichzeitig</p><p>„Das ist es. Es ist wunderschön. Hier kann man zuhause sein.“</p><p>Sie mussten über soviel Übereinstimmung lachen und fühlten sich beide so gut damit und doch auch so unbeholfen. Sie beschlossen sich bei Angus zu erkundigen ob man das Haus kaufen kann. Sie bemerkten nicht das sie einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung gemeinsamer Zukunft getan hatten.</p><p>Schweigend gingen sie zurück zur Hütte wie selbstverständlich hielt Tom Kathryns Hand. Und in dieser Nacht schmiegten sie sich bewusst das erste mal aneinander bevor sie einschliefen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die nächsten 2 Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Sie sprachen mit Angus wegen dem Cottage und bereits 2 Tage später hatten sie es gekauft. Tom kümmerte sich um die Renovierungen, die nötig waren während sich Kathryn um die Möbel kümmerte und darum das alles was sie noch auf der Voyager hatten angeliefert wurde. Übermorgen würden sie in ihr neues Haus ziehen können, doch zuvor mussten sie unbedingt nach San Francisco. Beide mussten sich im Sternenflotten Hauptquartier melden zwecks Beförderung. Und Miral musste zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung und Tom bestand darauf das sie sich bei der Gelegenheit von Beverly untersuchen lassen würde. Kathryn war etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken daran das man sie in San Francisco sehen würde sie konnte noch nicht so ganz aus ihrer Haut aber mit Tom an ihrer Seite würde es schon klappen.</p><p>Am Abend bevor sie in die Stadt beamen würden lagen sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett und redeten als Kathryn die kleine Miral stillte.</p><p>„Weist du Kate, ich denke oft ich müsste mich schlecht fühlen wegen all dem was mit Belanna passiert ist doch die Wahrheit ist ich tue es nicht. Klar vermisse ich sie aber nicht wie man seine tote Frau vermissen sollte sondern eher wie man einen sehr guten Freund vermissen würde es ist fast so ähnlich wie ich Harry vermisse. Ich war so wütend auf sie weil sie so unvorsichtig war doch bei meinen Spaziergängen wurde mir klar das ich nicht wegen ihrem Handeln böse war sondern weil sie Menschen in Gefahr gebracht hat die mir sehr viel bedeuten. Wegen ihrer Dummheit und Arroganz wären fast 3 Menschen gestorben. Ich glaub das alleine schon trägt für mich dazu bei das ich ihren Tod so schnell überwunden habe. Bin ich deshalb ein böser Mensch? Bin ich schlecht weil ich glücklich bin mir dir zusammen sein zu können? Weil ich mich seit langem endlich mal wieder glücklich fühle und mir die Ruhe die ich mit dir habe gut tut? Ich hatte das ewige kämpfen so satt es war ja schon bei Kleinigkeiten so und jetzt hier mit dir und Miral erlebe ich das was ich mir immer gewünscht habe Harmonie und sehr bald wird die kleine vulkanische Prinzessin bei uns sein. Ich muss dir etwas gestehen Kate, Belanna hat es immer gewusst sie wusste das ich dich von dem Moment an geliebt habe seit du mich aus Auckland geholt hast seit du mir eine 2 Chance gegeben hast und ein Zuhause und jetzt haben wir ein richtiges Zuhause. Kate ich bin verliebt in dich schon so lange und ich will nur bei dir sein.“</p><p>Kathryn hörte ihm leise zu und wische sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen schaute ihn aber mit einem lächeln an.</p><p>„Du musst dich nicht schlecht fühlen weil du fühlst wie du fühlst. Belanna wird immer ein Teil deines Lebens sein, sie hat dir Miral geschenkt. Und ich denke sehr bald wirst du nur noch an die schöne Dinge denken die du mit ihr erlebt hast und so sollte es auch sein. Belanna ging zu früh von uns doch wir leben weiter und müssen den richtigen Weg finden. Wer weis vielleicht war es so vorher bestimmt vielleicht sollte alles so sein das wir 2 einsamen Herzen zu einander finden. Es ist nichts falsch daran von einer besseren Zukunft zu träumen. Miral hat keine Mutter mehr und mein Baby braucht einen menschlichen Vater. Tuvok wird niemals ärger machen eher im Gegenteil. Tom ich fühle wie du. Ich bin verwirrt wegen allem was so passiert, da ist noch immer meine unterschwellige Wut auf Chakotay das er mich ausgenutzt hat doch in den letzten Wochen hier hab ich gemerkt was ich wirklich möchte ich will dieses Leben das wir uns hier aufbauen. Ich will es mit dir und den Kindern und mit ist egal was andere dazu sagen. Ich bin auch in dich verliebt Tom sehr sogar das wurde mir hier klar.“</p><p>Tom lächelte bei ihren Worte und wischte ihr einen Träne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann vorsichtig vor um sie zu küssen. Leicht und sanft und fast unbeholfen. Kathryn löste sich kurz um die schlafende Miral zurück in ihr Bett zu legen und legte sich dann wieder zu Tom der sie sanft und vorsichtig in seine Arme zog und erneut küsste. Und als er sanft gegen ihre Lippen stieß gewährte sie ihm Einlass und sie erforschten sich gegenseitig. Sanft griff Tom unter ihr Hemd und streichelte ihren nackten Rücken und den Bauch und glitt vorsichtig mit einen Fingern über ihre Brüste, er wusste das sie durch das stillen sehr sensibel waren und auch Kathryn begann ihn langsam zu erforschen nach und nach zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus immer darauf bedacht das es dem anderen dabei noch gut ging. Als Tom anfing Kathryn an ihrer intimsten Stelle zu streicheln stöhnte sie auf und begann ebenfalls ihn zu verwöhnen. Als Tom merkte das sie vollständig erregt war drehte er sie vorsichtig auf die Seite hob ihr Bein über seines und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Sanft und zärtlich begann er sie zu lieben. Da war keine Hektik, keine eile nur Sanftheit und tiefe Verbundenheit, Beide erreichten gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt und Tom drehte Kathryn wieder zu sich und in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest und konnte sein Glück noch nicht glauben so oft hatte er von dieser Frau geträumt solange war er schon in sie verliebt und jetzt war sie sein. Sie war hier bei ihm. Für jetzt war er der glücklichste Mann des Universums.</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich früh auf den Weg nach San Francisco sie gingen zuerst ins Hauptquartier und holten sich ihre Ernennungen und die neuen Rangabzeichen ab. Es war ihnen egal das man ihnen viele verstohlene Blicke zu warf. Die meisten galten Kathryn und ihrem nicht mehr übersehbaren Babybauch. Danach gingen sie zu Beverly und Tom war aufgeregt wie ein junger Vater es nur sein konnte als er das erste mal das ungeborene Baby auf dem Ultraschall sah. Beverly bestätigte das es in gut einem Monat soweit sein würde. Aber Mutter und Kind waren gesund. Danach ging es auf die Kinderstation auf der das ehemalige MHN der Voyager jetzt Dienst tat. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er die kleine Familie hereinkommen sah. Vor allem der Zustand seines ehemaligen Captain irritierte ihn. Doch er wurde sehr schnell von beiden ins Bild gesetzt und er verstand. Er untersuchte Miral und war sehr zufrieden mit ihr durch das stillen hatte sie sich sehr gut entwickelt. Danach bleiben sie noch auf ein kurzes Gespräch während Kathryn Miral stillte. Der Doctor schaute glücklich zu Kathryn und Miral und meinte dann das die Kleine sehr großes Glück gehabt hätte das sie nach dem Verlust der leiblichen Mutter eine so liebevolle Ersatzmutter bekommen hätte. Tom grinste breit und meinte dann das Kathryn die einzige Mutter sein wird die Miral je kennen wird. Der Doctor freute sich sehr über das Glück das Tom und Kathryn gefunden hatten, er könnte es ihnen von Herzen.</p><p>Nachdem sie beim Doctor fertig waren beschlossen sie die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und die Babymöbel zu besorgen. Tom hatte Miral in der Bauchtrage und Kathryn an der Hand sie war noch keine 100 Meter vom Hauptquartier entfernt als ihnen schon die ersten ehemaligen Crewmitglieder begegneten, es waren die Delaney Zwillinge. Sie grüßten höflich und taten so als würden sie nicht merken das die beiden über sie reden. Vor dem Babyladen trafen sie auf Mike Ayala und seine Freundin Lyssa Capman sie bleiben kurz stehen redeten kurz darüber wie es ihnen ergangen war und das man sich bald mal treffen müsste. Die beiden waren so diskret das sie nicht nach dem Zustand des Captain fragten, aber sie vermittelten die Eindruck das sie sich für die beiden freuten. Im Babyladen kaufen sie die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer und Kathryn kümmerte sich um die Kleidung und das Spielzeug sie kauften auch einen Kinderwagen den man mit einem weiteren Aufsatz zu einem Zwillingskinderwagen umbauen konnte. So war es einfacher für Kathryn mit Miral und später mit 2 Kindern. Sie legten Miral in die Schale und Kathryn deckte sie leicht zu und verließen dann den Landen um gleich darauf mit Chakotay und Seven zusammen zu stoßen. Seven grüßte wie immer auf die ihr so eigene Art und Chakotay sagte nichts, er schaute sie nur geschockt an sein Blick blieb offenen an ihrem Babybauch hängen. Tom beobachtete die Situation sagte erst nichts doch dann fand Chakotay seine Stimme wieder er bat Kathryn auf ein Wort unter 4 Augen er wollte nur kurz und knapp von ihr wissen ob es sein Kind ist. Kathryn sah ihn herausfordernd an und fragte ihn zurück ob das an seinem Verhalten was ändern würde, ob er sich dann weniger wie ein Arsch benehmen würde. Als er sie kalt ansah sagte sie ihm nur das es nicht seines wäre und das Tuvok der Vater ist. Chakotay sah sie entsetzt an und meinte dann nur das es wohl gut wäre das er sich nicht auf sie eingelassen hätte, da sie es ja wohl mit jedem treiben würde. Bevor er ausgesprochen hatte hatte er bereits Toms Faust im Gesicht und ging zu Boden.</p><p>„Komm Kate lass uns gehen. Harry kommt doch heute und wir wollen doch zuhause sein wenn er ankommt. Du musst dich nicht mit so einem Trottel beschäftigen. Und dir Chakotay rate ich gut nie wieder so über meine Frau zu sprechen, das mag ich nämlich gar nicht.“</p><p>Mit diesen Worten ließen sie Chakotay und Seven stehen und gingen zur Transporter Station und beamten nach Hause. Nur wenige Sekunden bevor Harry dort eintraf. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er seinen ehemaligen Captain hochschwanger sah, aber er freute sich da zu sein und umarmte beide herzlich. Auf dem Weg zur Hütte redeten sie munter über alles was ihnen so einfiel und auch danach wurde es ein wunderschöner geselliger Abend. Kathryn fühlte sich wohl in der Gesellschaft von Harry und taute schnell auf und Harry lernte eine ganz andere Kathryn Janeway kennen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn ging am Abend zuvor zeitig ins Bett. Durch das Stillen von Miral und die kurz bevor stehende Geburt war sie immer leicht müde. Tom und Harry saßen noch eine Weile gemeinsam draußen auf den Stufen. Und Tom beantwortete all die Fragen von Harry. Warum niemand über die Schwangerschaft Bescheid gewusst hatte. Wer der Vater des Babys ist was Harry dann doch sehr überrascht hatte. Er konnte sich den starken Vulkanier nicht mit der zierlichen Frau vorstellen. Sie sprachen darüber wie Tom mit ihr hierher gekommen war, wie sie ihm über die erste Zeit geholfen hatte und wie er nach und nach seinen Gefühlen nachgab. Harry versicherte ihm das Belanna es verstehen würde, das sie es sogar gut heißen würde das er Miral mit Kathryn zusammen aufziehen würde. Harry sagte ihm das er sich sehr für ihn und Kathryn freuen würde und das er die private Seite von ihr sehr mochte auch wenn es noch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig für ihn wäre zu wissen das sein bester Freund und sein ehemaliger Captain nicht nur zusammen leben sondern auch miteinander schlafen. Aber er war sicher das er sich dran gewöhnen würde.</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry unsanft geweckt als in der früh 2 Menschen in die Hütte stolperten und sich dabei leicht stritten.</p><p>„Glaub mir Owen ich kenne meine Tochter. Sie hat sich immer hierher geflüchtet wenn sie sich vor der Welt verstecken wollte und ich bin mir sehr sicher das sie auch dieses mal wieder hier ist.“</p><p>„ Ach Gretchen, ich weis das du eine alte Glucke bist und das du alles dran gesetzt hast so schnell als möglich zurück zukehren um dein verlorenes Küken wieder in die Arme zu nehmen doch sie ist nicht mehr die Selbe von damals sie hat sich verändert. Glaub mir ich hab sie nicht wiedererkannt. Vielleicht will sie dich nicht sehen sie hätte sich doch sonst bei dir gemeldet.“</p><p>„Hör auf zu quatschen Owen, ich weis das sie nicht mehr die Selbe ist wie könnte sie auch nach all den schlimmen Jahren und wenn das stimmt was Alynna Nechayev mir erzählt hat dann war sie mehr als nur einsam. Sie braucht jetzt ihre Mutter da kannst du reden was du willst.“</p><p>Owen wollte etwas erwidern doch sein Blick fiel auf Harry.</p><p>„Wer bist du den?“ fragte er den noch recht verschlafenen jungen Mann.</p><p>„Ehm, ich bin nur Harry.“</p><p>„In Ordnung Nur Harry, sag mir bitte wo meine Tochter ist.“</p><p>Harry wunderte sich nicht über den Ton der Frau, sah sie doch genauso aus wie die Frau die mal sein Captain war und jetzt seine Freundin ist. Nur etwas älter. Er zeigte nur Richtung Schlafzimmer und schaute weiter etwas verwundert auf das Paar. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Gretchen Janeway die Tür zum Schlafzimmer um verdutzt im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben. Owen schaute ihr über die Schulter und auch Harry war zu ihnen getreten gemeinsam schauten sie auf das Bild das sich ihnen bot. Kathryn hatte die schlafende Miral in den Armen während Tom sich wie schon so oft an ihrem Babybauch zusammen gekuschelt hatte. Alle 3 schliefen ruhig und zufrieden. Dieses Bild der kleinen Familie verzückte die 3 Beobachter. Hatte Owen Paris sich bislang noch sorgen um das Wohlergehen von Sohn und Enkeltochter gemacht, war das jetzt vorbei. Er spürte das sich hier 2 Menschen gefunden hatten denen das Schicksal schon mehr als einmal böse mitgespielt hatte. Und er freute sich sehr das Tom`s Wahl auf Kathryn gefallen war. Sie war für ihn einen würdige Schwiegertochter. Owen und Harry zogen sich zurück und Harry zog sich an während Owen begann das Frühstück für alle zu richten. Gretchen zog nochmal jedes kleine Detail des Bildes was sich ihr bot tief in ihr Herz und setzte sich dann zu Kathryn aufs Bett. Durch die Bewegung die das verursachte erwachte Tom, doch Gretchen legte ihm liebevoll einen Finger auf den Mund und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Tom spürte das sie ihm so zeigte das sie mit ihm einverstanden war. Gretchen ließ ihren Blick weiter über ihre älteste Tochter schweifen von der sie so lange geglaubt hatte sie würde sie niemals wieder sehen. Sie war älter geworden, reifer die Zeit im DQ hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Doch hier war sie mit einem Baby in ihren Armen, das die Mutter verloren hatte und dem sie die Mutter ersetzte. Zärtlich ging ihr Blick zu Kathryns geschwollenem Bauch sie legte sanft die Hand drauf und konnte so zum ersten mal ihr Enkelkind spüren. Alynna Nechayev hatte ihr alles erzählt und die Art wie die Admirälin über ihre Tochter sprach zeigte die tiefe Zuneigung die sie für Kathryn hatte. Tom nahm vorsichtig Miral aus Kathryns Armen und legte sie neben sie so das Gretchen sie ganz sehen konnte.</p><p>„Meine süße kleine Enkeltochter ist wunderschön Tommy“ hauchte sie leise.</p><p>Danach beugte sie sich vor und strich zärtlich durch Kathryns Haare und über ihre Wange bevor sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn haute. Langsam öffnete Kathryn die Augen und erblickte das strahlende Gesicht ihrer Mutter. </p><p>„Mum? Wo kommst du her? Oh Mum ich hab dich so vermisst.“</p><p>Kathryn schmiegte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter und ließ sich von ihr halten während Tom leise aufstand und Richtung Wohnraum ging wo er erstaunt stehen blieb als er seinen Vater sah.</p><p>„Hallo mein Junge, ich muss schon sagen du bist nicht leicht zu finden. Ich hätte aber eher auf die Idee kommen können dich bei Kathryn zu suchen. Ach Junge ich bin so froh dich zu sehen ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber das musste ich ja wohl nicht den ich bin mir sicher das Kathryn sich gut um dich gekümmert hat. Ich bin so stolz auf dich mein Sohn.“</p><p>Er zog Tom in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Wenig später kam Gretchen mit der kleinen Miral aus dem Schlafzimmer und Tom ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Nachdem Owen nach Miral auch Kathryn begrüßt hatte setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Frühstückstisch. Später würde Owen und Harry Tom bei der Einrichtung des Hauses helfen während Gretchen bei Kathryn bleiben würde. Am späten Abenden saßen alle erschöpft und doch zufrieden im Wohnzimmer des Cottage und genossen die erst Pizza und das erste Bier im neuen Haus. Harry hatte das Gästezimmer bezogen während Owen und Gretchen zurück in die Hüte gehen würden. Als alle müde und schläfrig waren gingen sie zu Bett. Für Tom und Kathryn begann jetzt ein ganz neuer Abschnitt ihres gemeinsamen Lebens, sie hatten sich ein Heim geschaffen ein Zuhause.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kathryn wurde in der Nacht von einem leichten ziehen im Bauch geweckt. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei sie wusste das es so kurz vor der Geburt immer häufiger zu Übungswehen kommen konnte. Sie strich sich langsam über den harten Bauch und nickte wieder ein, nur um kurz darauf erneut geweckt zu werden. Sie beschloss auszustehen und ein wenig herum zu laufen um zu sehen ob es besser werden würde. Gut eine Stunde später als sie Miral grade gestillt und zurück in ihr Bettchen gepackt hatte merkte sie das die Kontraktionen jetzt doch stärker und auch regelmäßiger geworden waren. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer spürte sie ein leichtes ploppen tief in ihrem Bauch und merkte wie die Feuchtigkeit an ihrem Bein herunter lief. Sie weckte Tom der sie verschlafen ansah, dann aber doch recht schnell begriff was los war als er ihr verzerrtes Gesicht sah, den die erste extreme Wehe hatte Kathryn voll erwischt. Er eilte zu ihr und hielt sie fest während er laut nach Harry rief, der schon kurz darauf verschlafen in der Tür stand und nichts begriff bis er Kathryn stöhnen hörte. Er eilte zurück um sich anzuziehen und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes das Cottage um zur Hütte zu eilen und Gretchen Janeway und Owen Paris zu holen. Er machte einen riesen Lärm doch beide begriffen schnell und folgten Harry nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten. Als sie im Cottage eintrafen hing Kathryn grade an Toms Schulter und versuchte verzweifelt, die jetzt immer schneller kommenden Wehen zu verarbeiten, was ihr nicht ganz so gut gelang. Aber sie war erleichtert als sie ihre Mutter sah.</p><p>Die Stunden vergingen Kathryn hatte jetzt immer schneller aufeinander folgende Wehen und als sie fast 9 cm eröffnet war konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sie kniete sich vors Bett stützte den Oberkörper so gut es ging auf der Matratze ab, während Tom ihr den Rücken massierte. Harry lief im Wohnzimmer gemeinsam mit Owen im Kreis und beide waren mehr als nur erleichtert als Beverly Picard endlich eintraf. Nachdem Gretchen, Kathryn noch einmal Miral zum stillen gegeben hatte setzten die Presswehen ein und gehalten von ihrer Mutter und Tom schob Kathryn ihre kleine Tochter immer mehr auf die Welt. Anfangs konnte man nur die vollen nassen Haare sehen dann kamen die zarten leicht spitzen Ohren  und schon konnte man in das Gesicht des Mädchens erkennen und nach einer weiteren Wehe war sie ganz geboren. Kathryn hatte ihre Hände zwischen ihre Beine gehalten und und ihre kleine Tochter so liebevoll aufgefangen. Tom hatte seine linke Hand an der ihren und so begrüßten sie gemeinsam ihre 2 kleine Tochter. Sie streichelten sie liebevoll als sie an Kathryns Brust kräftig schrie und während Gretchen ihren Tränen freien lauf ließ küsste Tom zärtlich seine Freundin. Draußen im Wohnzimmer lagen sich der glückliche Opa und der nun doppelte Patenonkel in den Armen.</p><p>Nachdem Beverly Kathryn und das Baby versorgt hatte durften auch Owen und Harry zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer und als alle auf das süße Baby sahen das mit rotbraunen Haaren und wunderschönen blauen Augen und einer Milchkaffeefarbenen Haut in die Welt sah. Gab Kathryn den Namen ihrer kleinen Tochter bekannt Esme T`Lara. Kathryn wollte die Herkunft ihrer Tochter ehren in dem sie ihr einen vulkanischen zweiten Vornamen gab. Harry machte viele Holobilder die sie gleich an Tuvok schicken wollten damit er seine Tochter sehen konnte. Während sich Owen um die Amtlichen Dinge kümmerte und Harry sich mit Tuvok in Verbindung setzte nahm Beverly sich Zeit sich ein wenig mit Gretchen zu unterhalten. Tom und Kathryn lagen gemeinsam in ihrem Bett in ihrem neuen Zuhause und hatten ihre beiden Babys zwischen sich. Miral schaute mit großen Augen auf die kleine Esme, und Esme griff mit ihren kleinen Händen nach denen von Miral, so Hand in Hand schliefen beide Babys ein und ließen sich auch nicht wieder los. Glücklich schauten Kathryn und Tom auf ihr kleines Glück.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knapp 2 Monate nach der Geburt von Esme haben Tom und Kathryn im engsten Kreis sich das Ja-Wort gegeben und nur knapp 4 Wochen später stellte Kathryn fest das sie erneut schwanger war. Was Tom und Kathryn sehr glücklich machte. Als Miral 6 Monate alt war besprachen sich ihre Eltern mit der Admiralität wie es beruflich mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Tom wollte einen Lehrauftrag annehmen nur um bei der Familie zu sein, doch Kathryn die von Admiral Thomas Paris wusste das ihn das nicht ganz glücklich machen würde sorgte für einen Kompromiss. Tom würde die Hälfte der Zeit an der neuen Akademie in Glasgow unterrichten und sich die andere Zeit an einem Shuttleprojekt in Inverness arbeiten. Für Tom ging ein weiterer Traum in Erfüllung. Kathryn würde an der Akademie lehren und sie dann 5 Jahre später sogar leiten. Sie sehnte sich nicht mehr nach den weiten des Alls sie hatte ihr Glück auf der Erde gefunden.</p><p>Als Esme 7 Monate alt war stand das erste Jahrestreffen der Rückkehr der Voyager an. Kathryn freute sich alle wieder zusehen besonders Seven die sich jetzt Annika nannte. Sie hatte sich schon vor Monaten von Chakotay getrennt und  lebte jetzt zusammen mit Tal Celes auf Bajor. Von Chakotay wusste niemand was genaues er hatte sich einer Expedition in den Gammaquadranten angeschlossen.</p><p>Harry hatte Phoebe die kleine Schwester von Kathryn kennengelernt und der Wirbelwind hatte Harry im Sturm erobert. Die beiden bekamen ihr erstes Kind kurz nach der Jahresfeier. </p><p>Gretchen und Owen gingen gemeinsam in den Ruhestand und zogen zur Familie nach Inverness. Sie hatten sich ein gemütliches kleines Häuschen gekauft. Was anfangs eine Zweckgemeinschaft war wurde im Laufe der Zeit zu einer sehr liebevollen Beziehung.</p><p>Kathryn brachte einen Monat nach Esms 1 Geburtstag einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt Edward Owen Paris. Ihm folgten 3 Jahre später noch die Zwillingsmädchen Amalia und Emily.</p><p>Miral und Esme waren vom ersten Tag an unzertrennlich. Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Mädchen wurden zu einer Einheit. Die virtelklingonische Miral sorgte dafür das die doch so ruhige und besonnene Esme auch mal ein wenig über die Stenge schlug und Esme schafft es wie keine andere ihre Schwester in den schwierigsten Situationen zu beruhigen. Sie brauchten einander wie die Luft zum atmen. Es wunderte niemand das sie alles gemeinsam taten sie gingen gemeinsam in den Kindergarten und danach in die Schule und jetzt mit 16 gingen sie gemeinsam an die Akademie. Sie waren der Stolz ihrer Eltern. </p><p>Kathryn und Tom konnten ihr Glück nie richtig in Worte fassen und sie waren dankbar für alles. Aus zwei einsamen Herzen war eine glückliche liebevolle Familie entstanden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>